Breaking the Cycle
by Momonster
Summary: My take on why Cloud was a Warrior of Chaos; and what broke him free from the Darkness. Cleon pre 012


Breaking the Cycle

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Pre-Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Future CLC  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Blood and gore  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Meet the Warrior who refuses to fight

* * *

><p>007<p>

"Wow that thing is soo cool! Your gun really is an _awesome_ mesh- really though; who looked at a sword, then a gun, and said _"hey, let's combine them_!" anyway? It sure must have been hard to master though, looks kinda tricky! How long did it take? How old are you again? You really don't even look legal Squall, what are you, sixteen, seventeen? Anyway what kind of bullets does it use? My machine gun uses the standard Esthar thirty gauge bullets; they can pack a mighty punch! Can your Gunblade even use the standard bullets or does it need specialized bullets? I remember hearing one time a Gunblade master could equip his weapon with elemental bullets for triple the damage if they did it right, did you know that? How good is the aiming? Since you're always doubling your damage by swinging with the shot I'm sure it must have taken forever to get the timing down, you have to have Hyne's patience! Don't you ever accidentally hit the blade with the bullet? I'm sure it's design makes it hard to do that, but I've nearly whacked myself when the recoil got too much for my shoulder. How is your Gunblade right now anyway? These crystal manikins Chaos made look like they're really tough, like actual crystal or something! Any scratches? Well, I'm sure you take very good care of your Gunblade it's still working after all. What's it's model name? It's been a while since I looked at those monthly weapons magazines I can't just look at a weapon and recognize it anymore, I'm always so busy! Oh, wait-"

Squall felt a blood vein in his forehead throb angrily as he jerked his shoulder away from the hyperactive man. "…You _can_ get off of me now." Squall barked out sharply, at the end of his temper.

Laguna let himself get thrown back, a smile still on his face. "No need to be all snarly Squall! I'm just trying to figure out if we knew each other back on Gaea! I can tell by your clothes you're at least from Balamb."

"If we did." Squall started frostily. "Don't you think after being revived for this stupid war _four times_ already wouldn't have helped us remember?"

"No." A voice called out before Laguna could reply; making both brunet men spin sharply, their weapons materializing in their hands. "You really don't gain any memories unless you manage to defeat your enemy from your world. And hope that Shinryu doesn't devour your memory again with the rebirth of the worlds."

The sight before them made both men freeze, even as Laguna instinctively dropped to one knee.

A blond man in a dark uniform was sitting on a massive boulder, one foot lifted up so his elbow could rest on his elbow, his chin on that same fist.

And at his other foot a massive glowing blade was sunk deep into the earth, right in the middle of a dark pool of blood.

Green blue eyes glanced down at what so obviously held their attention; then with a dark smirk and a tilt of his head, the blond man lent down, slowly peeling a strip of cloth from under the blade.

Blood stained black leather.

After a quick glance at the obviously breathing Squall; Laguna cocked his gun. "None of ours wears black leather." Laguna began, narrowing his eyes.

"Obviously." The blond drawled out. "So … what does this mean to you?"

"That you turned traitor on Chaos and killed one of your own comrades." Squall answered coldly.

Green blue eyes flashed, and to their amazement, began to glow brightly as the man snarled. "_I will never accept_ Sephiroth_ as a comrade!_" The blond growled, voice like a glacier. "Never again. Nothing and _no one_ can ever make that happen. No matter what anyone else says, or what that _God_ thinks he can command me to do." The oath came out as a low hiss. "Seven times I've been revived in this _game_ of theirs with that man close by; and seven times I've severed his spine under my sword."

Green blue eyes calmed slightly as they gazed over the two Cosmos warriors. "And like I was going to say. If you two were friends or enemies of any kind of importance, you would have remembered by now, even if this is the first time you've joined this pointless battle."

"If you know so much." Squall started slowly. "Then why does Laguna keep on thinking we're connected in some way?"

"Because you probably are." The blond answered back simply. "You just didn't know it before being called to this world. And unless you manage to survive long enough then you won't remember enough of yourself to piece it together in this disjointed dimension."

"You aren't making any sense." Squall pointed out dryly.

"You just aren't listening." The man shot back. "You won't remember unless you fight. The more you fight, the more you'll remember. But the emotions and feelings behind the memories remain even if you don't have them now. He-" the blond tilted his head in Laguna's direction. "-probably knew something about you that makes him feel close to you. Something you didn't know. Feelings like anger or love are remembered the moment you awaken. How else do you know who you are to fight when you awaken from the old cycle?"

"Is that why…" Squall trailed off, waving a hand towards the blood stain.

The blond merely smirked, the dark anger in the grin sending a chill down the brunet's spine.

Laguna merely narrowed his eyes. "Why should we trust you?"

The blond spread gloved hands wide and nonchalantly shrugged. Squall almost blinked in confusion.

Every warrior of Chaos he'd met were all viscous and wicked; simply evil to the core- save the blond girl who was more like a blank doll, Kefka's puppet - this blond almost seemed … normal, save the dark drawl in his voice and the merciless glint in his eyes. "What have I done to prove you shouldn't at least think about what I've said?"

"You're a warrior of Chaos!" Laguna snapped out. "That's all the reason I need not to believe you."

Green blue eyes rolled. "I'm also a cut throat and a betrayer. I guess that doesn't matter to you though." The blond slowly smirked. "Then again, that probably doesn't make me look any better, huh?"

The blond hopped down from his perch, and Squall narrowed his eyes while the blond casually curled his fist around the hilt of the massive blade.

Laguna didn't give him a chance to do anything more than that, bringing his Machine Gun up as he began to fire, running forwards as he sprayed the blond stranger in bullets.

The blond tilted his head, bright eyes flashing even brighter; and then almost faster than Squall could even see the man pulled the blade in his hand from the ground, swinging it before his chest with impressive strength and dexterity. The massive blade circled through the air, and the bullets bounced off of them as if they were made of rubber, forcing Squall to throw himself backwards to dodge the friendly fire.

Laguna yelped in shock, ducking as his own bullets rebound right to his face only to freeze in place as the earth was rent in two only inches to his left, the Chaos warrior's blade emerging from the dirt. Bright green eyes lifted from what could have easily killed him to the man with his hand still out stretched, still a good five yards in front of him. Eyes widening as Laguna slowly realized that he'd missed death by mere inches, he staggered a step, gun falling from limp fingers.

The stranger smirked.

"Shit!" Squall snapped out and started forward, only to freeze as the blond suddenly appeared in front of the stunned ex-soldier, landing a solid punch into Laguna's gut. _"Laguna!"_

Green blue eyes glanced up at Squall for a few moments, and then lifted his fist up, Laguna dangling from his raised limb. "Here." A flex of his arm had Laguna's limp body thrown into the air; Squall wide eyed as he dropped his _Lionheart_ barely caught the older man.

Just how strong _was_ this man?

"I'm in a good mood so I won't kill him." The blond stated matter-o-factly, adjusting his gloves. "Just get out of here. I don't want to make the chore of cleaning the Buster any longer than necessary."

Green blue eyes lifted to Squall's stunned face, then with a snort and rolled eyes, the man grabbed his sword and started away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Squall yelled out, slowly setting Laguna onto the ground.

The blond paused, turning his head slightly.

"Strife." He answered slowly. "Cloud Strife."

* * *

><p>"You killed Sephiroth again, didn't you." The Emperor purred darkly.<p>

Cloud couldn't keep the sneer off of his face at the yellow armored dumbass.

"Every single time we meet again you've confronted me on this stupid topic." He stated, bored. "My answer won't change. The relationship between Sephiroth and I is none of your business, so butt the fuck out."

The Emperor merely sighed. "Can you not give the man a chance?"

Cloud spun about to glare at the other blond. "I know Sephiroth better than I want to." Cloud hissed. "Like I've already explained to you the cycle before this, and the one before that; if I don't kill him, he'll try to kill me."

"Won't even let him regain the memories necessary to feel the urge then, am I right, Cloud?"

Kuja flouted into the room; Cloud pointedly not even turning to look at the silver haired freak.

"I don't care about your past augments." The Emperor snapped out, pointing his spear towards Cloud's head. "Next cycle, leave the man be."

Cloud merely looked at him, expressionless. "Are you honestly trying to order me around?" Amused, his expression shifted, a smirk growing on his face. "Do you really think I'm going to listen?"

From behind his back, Kuja suddenly threw his hands high and Cloud stepped to the side, throwing himself into the air as the balls of light that normally hovered around Kuja's body shot towards him.

Face twisted into a sneer, Cloud twisted in midair to catch himself on one hand; pure strength propelling him towards the feathered man as he moments later landed on a single foot inches in front of Kuja's face.

"When will you learn?" Cloud hissed softly and then with a twist of his heel spun in place; slicing Kuja from shoulder to hip, killing him in a single swing. Cloud did nothing but slowly spin on one heel to face The Emperor as the two halves of the corpse fell to the ground behind him before exploding in a shower of pryeflies.

A single swing had the bright red blood flung from his Buster as Cloud settled his weapon back on his back, eyeing The Emperor. "Do you want me to kill you this cycle too?" he asked, bored.

The Emperor merely cursed, vanishing.

"Cowards." Cloud glanced down at the slowly vanishing body. "How many times do I have to kill them before they leave me alone?"

"Well. I wasn't expecting this."

Instinct had Cloud lashing out, the Buster free from its metallic sheath and thrown through the air.

Steel eyes went wide as Squall threw his Gunblade up; deflecting the massive blade before it could sink into his chest.

"Oh." Cloud started, taking a single step to the side as the Buster Sword violently reflected back his way. "It's you." He pressed a hand to his hip as the massive blade sunk into the metal behind him with the jarring sound of sliced metal.

Cloud watched the teenager pant for a few moments, and then lifted a hand as ribbons of light erupted from his palm.

And right before Squall's eyes, the Buster sword vanished from where it sat, rematerializing from thin air to sink back into Cloud's hand as if it was always there.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud's voice cut Squall from his wide eyed stare.

"You killed another Chaos warrior." Squall said instead, slowly walking further into the massive room.

Cloud scoffed. "He attacked me first. This isn't the first time I've had to defend myself from him."

"You don't make a very convincing villain."

"Thanks for the compliment." Cloud answered dryly. "'Cause I'm not."

Blue grey eyes went wide. "And yet-!"

"Chaos has a quite the sense of humor, huh." Cloud stated sardonically. "I don't particularly like killing people I would have normally fought beside, hence why you've never seen me fighting before."

"You stay away from the fighting." Squall realized, looking at the blond.

"And sabotage carefully laid out plans." Cloud rolled his eyes. "That's always fun." Cloud settled his sword back on his back, and pressed his hands on his hips. "Did you want something?"

"To see if you really were for Chaos."

"You don't see Cosmos calling me, do you?"

"I asked her about you, Cloud Strife." Blue green eyes blinked slowly. "She spoke highly of you." Cloud's face pinched as if he'd swallowed a lemon. "Spoke about your animosity against someone called Sephiroth."

Cloud's face darkened. "Well if she knows about how I hate Sephiroth – who is clearly all for Chaos – why am I always claimed by Chaos?"

"Because whenever you kill him, it's for your own revenge." Squall answered calmly.

Cloud's eyes flared a bright green and he vanished from sight.

Squall jumped back, barely missing the tip of the Buster Sword as it smashed onto the ground where he was standing seconds before. Cloud didn't let up, moving with a speed that still baffled the brunet.

"Is that why time after time I'm called upon by a creature hell bent on destroying the world?" Cloud demanded. "When I saved my world? When I risked my life to save the Planet, to avenge my village, my best friend?" The two blades locked together and Squall fought to hold his ground against the rage in glowing green eyes. "And what the hell do you know?" Snarling now, Cloud broke the lock and flung Squall away, the muscles of his arms bunching as he visibly held himself back, eyes glowing furiously.

Even burning in anger he held back from killing. It was good to see, that he at least still held onto his morals.

Squall decided to stir the pot. "That doesn't mean you have to kill him in cold blood!"

Whatever control Cloud had was promptly thrown out the window as he twisted his sword, grip tightening before he threw it with deadly accuracy. "Don't talk to me as if you have a fucking idea what we went through!" Cloud snarled. "Five years! Because of him I lost five years to torture and experimentation. Parts of who I was are gone because of him."

Squall couldn't help the derision in his voice. "Sounds like you're blaming him for everything."

"Because it can all be laid at his feet. I had looked up to him," Cloud said, Squall barely able to hear his words from where he'd landed. "-and right before my eyes he _destroyed_ everything I held dear and _killed_ everyone!" He breathed out a soft huff, and started forwards again, catching the hilt of his Buster as Squall knocked it away, and with a single hand slashed at the SeeD Soldier.

_"He betrayed us all!" _Cloud broke the lock with a low grunt, throwing Squall through the air. Flipping head over heels, Squall managed to take control of his decent; watching as Cloud slowly stalked towards him, visibly furious.

"I had to kill him before he destroyed the world." His voice was softer, though no less furious; a low baritone hiss. "And yet _here_ I am, revived over and _over_ and told to go easy on him, to play nice, _to be his comrade!"_ Squall's feet touched the ground, and Cloud swung for him with one hand, the other light with bright flames. _"Not a fucking chance **in hell!**_"

"And that's why Cosmos doesn't recognize you as her own." Squall panted out, and Cloud froze for a split second. "You're filled with hatred for him; hate and the wish for revenge. It's completely blinded you." Green eyes blinked, and then turned into the purest blue Squall had ever seen.

Grey blue eyes hardened, and Squall activated his **_Fated Circle_**, blowing the blond away.

"Whatever reasons you had before to kill him don't drive you now." Squall commented softly. "It's almost sad. I can see how you were a great man... but you've festered. No wonder Chaos could even call you." Squall watched as Cloud hit the ground hard and flipped, looking up at him from a crouch. "If this is you after you've fallen so far..."

The blond snarled. "I don't need your pity!"

"Never said you did." Squall tossed back dryly. "You're stuck in a cycle of _hatred_, and I can't see you getting out on your own in this war. It's no wonder Cosmos cries for you." Cloud paused, blinking in confusion. "I can only imagine what she hears that every single time your name is said she just starts crying."

"I can't believe that."

"You know Chaos and Cosmos pick their warriors by listening to their Hearts."

"And now you're starting to sound like some bubbily bint!" Cloud snarked.

Squall glared at him, and then paused as familiar voices called his name out. Zidane and Bartz were close.

"All I can do is get you to think about it." Squall dismissed, sheathing his Gunblade.

Cloud remained motionless, crouched on the ground as Squall simply walked away.


End file.
